Life in a Life
by Electric Moonlight
Summary: "InuYasha? PEEK?! No way! He's such a cold fish." "Uh..whoops!!..guess it shows how much I've abused that necklace.and poor InuYasha." "Now, whenever you get scared of the dark, you can light it with your fox- fire and think of me." ~Chap 2~ Read/Reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

((A/N: I don't own InuYasha (just his heart! ^_^ hehe) or any other anime character. I just own this story thingy I wrote. I'm just a simple fangirl who likes to write. Please read and send me lots and LOTS of reviews! ^_^))  
  
"Life in a Life" Chapter One:  
  
Kagome, now 8 ½ months pregnant, sat on the soft green velvet couch in her living room. She carefully placed her glass of water on the coffee table next to her resting spot, then delicately moved the curtain with her fingers to look out the window to see all of the neighborhood children laughing and playing in the streets. "Heh," she giggled, "I wonder what my own baby will be like?" Gently placing a hand on her stomach, she felt a strong kick and smiled. "Sori..," she softly spoke the chosen name for her baby, "..so strong. Just like your father."  
  
She sighed and leaned back against the many comfy pillows. Being a teacher at one of the local schools next to the shrine was so wonderful. (After her grandfather had passed away and her mother had moved into a small apartment, Kagome had inherited the house and shrine. It was not only wonderful because there would be plenty of room for the baby, but she would never have to worry about loosing the well.) Kagome had always loved children, and now she finally had a career that allowed her to be so close to them.  
  
It had always been a goal of hers. Through all of the make-up tests, exams, and school work, Kagome had finally made it past collage and high school to her dream. She had so desperately wanted to prove to InuYasha that yes, tests WERE a major part in life and she had made A's on all of them. She was smart. Smart not only for herself, but for him. He didn't need Kikyo.  
  
Then again, he had told her long before she had become a teacher that he didn't need or love Kikyo. He had softly spoken the words in her ear, making her shiver at the warmth of his breath on her skin, that night they had become mates so long ago. She shivered again at the great remembrance.  
  
But, between all of the papers she had graded, all of the days she had had to cook and clean with her new husband always making a mess and feeling hungry for ramen, and all of the many nights they had shared- pleasing his instinctive desires, she had felt very worn out herself. But she didn't mind. As far as she was concerned, he was the best partner in the world, and he was going to be an outstanding father.  
  
For the past couple of months, he had been constantly going back and forth from the two eras, doing double the jewel shard gathering for the both of them. Sometimes he would not get back until very late at night, and then he would have to leave early the next morning. But InuYasha had always come back, even if it was only for the nighttime. He loved Kagome more than life itself, and he wanted to make sure that she was always safe and felt loved.  
She smiled again and closed her eyes. "InuYasha." Her break was interrupted by the phone's annoying ring. "Grrr." She carefully began to try to waddle off of the couch towards the infuriating beeping noises. Kagome could swear, her friends (even AFTER she had graduated) would not stop putting their noses in her business. They would sometimes call for no reason -or whenever there was a reason, it would be something very dimwitted.  
  
Kagome could hear it now: "So, how's the baby?" "You know, there's a huge sale going on today, wanna come?" "Is your boyfriend away AGAIN!?" She just wanted to scream! "The baby's doing the same as ever. Nothing's changed in the past 24 hours!" "I'm 8 ½ months, I've been on my feet cooking and cleaning all day, there's still tons of laundry to be folded, and you want me to stop whatever I'm doing just to GO TO A STORE?!" "NO, InuYasha's not here, he's-"  
  
She could never tell them where he really was or why she had never actually married him. He had told her that by them both agreeing that they were mates was good enough for him, and if anyone else had a problem with it, they would have to take it up with him. She knew, however, that he would never "participate in a stupid human ritual" anyway.  
  
Although her friends had never actually caught on, her best excuse for getting off the phone and away from their constant interrogation was by saying her favorite line: "Oh! I don't feel so good. I have to go to the bathroom. Yes. Yes. Bye!" Sometimes being pregnant wasn't so bad. But, after the baby was delivered, she was going to have to start all over and find a whole new excuse.  
She sighed and snatched the phone off of its receiver. "Hello?" she asked in a slightly angry voice. "Oh! Sota!" Her checks went red as she realized how she had acted. "Um. No, nothing's wrong. I just, uh,..can't see my toes as usual!" She laughed slightly and tried to cover it up. "Oh? ..Oh, Sota. I'm so sorry you lost your job again. You know, you can always stay at our place whenever you feel like it."  
  
Poor Sota. He had always been the intelligent one when he was younger, but now, he seemed to be wandering from one employment to the next. More than once he had begged to borrow a shard so he could just live in the Warring States Era. Kagome always told him to keep his chin up, but she knew that sooner or later she would give in to his pleas.  
"Alright, I miss you too, bye-bye!" She smiled, clicking the button and hanging the phone back on its place. "Ah!" she glanced over at the pot overflowing on the stove and dashed over. Without thinking to put on a mitt, she grabbed the handles of the container and tried to move it. She felt the burning of her hands and let go with a yelp. The pot fell onto the floor with the hot water and noodles as its contents spilling out all over the floor.  
  
"Oh no!!" Kagome said as her eyes filled with tears. After wrapping her hands and putting medication on, she got out a towel and began soaking up the water. Then, once everything was dry, she picked up the noodles very slowly. She suddenly felt useless and as if the whole world was on her shoulders. A tear brimmed and landed on the floor next to the broken pot.  
InuYasha jumped out of the well and landed gracefully onto the ground. He sighed, happy to be home, as the indescribable goodness of Kagome's scent filled his nostrils. He walked to the side of the house and slid open the door quietly then slid it back shut again. The smell of pizza and MUCH junk food filled the air, and he at once knew that Kagome was on one of her mood trip/eating rampages again. A slight chuckle passed his lips when he saw her lying on the couch "helplessly".  
  
"Hi honey." He purred as he went to her and kissed her head gently. She sniffled, but didn't say anything in response. He sat down on the couch then began to rub her back, mindful of his claws, to comfort her. "InuYasha?" she said at length. "Hm?" he smiled once she began to speak, glad that she wasn't mad at him over something. "InuYasha, do you think I'm.." she paused..."Yes?" he asked to keep her going. "InuYasha, do you..think I'm worthless?"  
  
He nearly jumped back in surprise at her question, then chuckled even more. "Heh! Kagome, stop being so stupid. You know I love you, and there's no one here on Earth that means more to me than you do. You're smart, and strong,..and beautiful." he rubbed her hair. "Why would you think you're worthless?"  
  
"Because I'm a lousy sister, and friend, and wife!! That's why!!" she sat up and sniffled louder. "I mean..look at me," she rubbed her puffy, brown eyes, "I can't even cook a simple pot of noodles for you. And what does that say about me becoming a mother?!" she began to cry again.  
  
"Hey. Hey!" InuYasha said taking her hands forcefully to calm her, "It'll be alright! It's just ramen!!" She gasped in pain as he touched her burnt hands. "What?" he looked at them and then realized. "Oh Kagome.." He kissed her palms gently. "I'm so sorry." She hugged him and cried into his chest. He then, in turn, hugged her back and rubbed her hair until she had calmed down.  
  
"You know that I'll always love you, right?" Kagome nodded with a slight smile. "M-hm." "..Then..you'll never have to worry about your worth again?" She smiled wider and looked up into his big, caramel eyes. "You got it." He smiled- "Good." -then picked her up in his strong, protective arms. "Now, let's go to bed. I'm tired." He yawned widely. She wrapped her arms around him as he carried her to their room. "Me too.."  
Three weeks later-  
  
Kagome woke up once again to find that InuYasha had left early. She sighed, then got up, put on her slippers, and headed towards the kitchen to make some cocoa. She turned on the TV for the morning news as she sat down in her favorite chair to sip on her drink. 'I'm so bored..and..lonely.' she thought as the words the man on the screen was saying blurred by.  
  
She wished dearly that she could go see her friends through the well once more before the baby came, but InuYasha had made her promise to stay at home. "You don't need to be on your feet!" he had barked then put his hands together in their sleeves, "And besides, how are you going to get up the well once you've gone through?" It just wasn't fair! Just because she was in her "condition" didn't mean that she didn't have the right to live!  
"That's it!" Kagome slammed the mug onto a table and got up. "I don't care what InuYasha says, I haven't had any human interaction in almost two whole months! I'm going through the well." She quickly got into one of her better outfits, combed her hair, took the necklace with the jewel fragment latched on, and marched towards the well.  
  
"Oh. Wait." She looked down and realized just how deep the hole was. "Hmm.. I got it!" she snapped her fingers and headed towards their tool house, "I'll just get a ladder first." In no time, she was surrounded by an all too familiar glowing around her body and was back in the past.  
  
((A/N: Well, what do you think? I know it's short, but the next chapter's going to be awesome! 100% guaranteed! Until next time, ja matta ne (Cya later in jap.)!)) 


	2. Thoughts

((A/N: WOW!!! O_O I can't believe how long this one iss!!!!)) Chapter Two: ~Thoughts~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and took in a deep lungful of the fresh, medieval air. The climb had been a lot bigger than she had remembered.  
  
"Ah! Feels good to be back!"  
  
She left the ladder where it stood, so that she could use later on, then began to walk through the forest; memories flooded her mind as she kept moving towards the village. She practically had lived in that forest. At one point, she stopped when she spotted the path leading towards the sacred tree- the one she had found InuYasha pinned to those many years ago. A smile spread across her face. She placed a hand on her enormous belly then continued.  
"Kagome!!!" Shippou was the first one to greet her as she reached old Kaede's town. Had he been in his younger age, he would've jumped right into her arms. But he had grown over the years, just like the rest of the group. He gave her a big hug instead. "We've missed you so much!" She giggled and hugged back. "I've missed you guys too."  
  
Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha all sat around the bottom of a large tree that was rooted close to the village. Sango smiled when she saw Kagome, wrapped the blanket around her baby tighter, and then was helped up by her husband. Miroku smiled at their daughter; then he waved happily towards Kagome. "Ah! Lady Kagome! Welcome back!"  
  
"KAGOME!!" InuYasha growled (almost happily) when he saw her coming. He quickly got to his feet and that too old, familiar grumpy tone came back to life, "I thought I told you to stay at home! You can't be out here in your condition!"  
  
She wrinkled her nose with a smirk as she and Shippou got closer to them. "Hey, pal! Don't blame me! You're the one who made me this way!" He opened his mouth once more to say something, but coughed in defeat and sat back down on the ground, putting his sleeves together and crossing his legs.  
"Oh, Sango! Miroku!" she neared them and saw the bundle in Sango's arms. She smiled wider, "And who's this little darling? I haven't seen you here before." The baby cooed and blinked several times. "Her name's Mikera." Miroku stated rather proudly.  
  
"Can I..hold her?" Kagome asked in a trance-like voice. She couldn't take her eyes off of the child, wondering if all babies were that gorgeous. Sango laughed. "Of course Kagome! Here, you need to get used to the feeling anyway," she gently handed Mikera into her arms, "Come to think of it, InuYasha could use some practice too." InuYasha's ears twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Yes. I agree." Kagome chuckled as she carefully stroked a lock of the baby's hair. InuYasha twitched even more, "He and I DID go to the parent classes, but.." she sighed, "Every time they gave us one of those electronic babies, he would either A) claim that the doll was possessed by a demon and try to slay it with the Tetsusaiga -or- B) Drop the baby on an accident and use the first excuse to further back up his actions."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!!" InuYasha protested, standing up, "Those damned things cried FAR too much to be even REMOTELY similar to a real child, and plus, they had the same blank-creepy eyes like Sesshomaru's!" he finished and sat down in a grumbling voice, "Besides, our baby will be much stronger." Kagome sighed again, "Yes, let's hope so!"  
  
The whole group laughed and talked for what seemed like days, even InuYasha loosened up and had fun. They refreshed Kagome on the latest news that had happened over the past couple of months, and (though InuYasha had updated them constantly) Kagome told them about the school and her job. Life seemed to be getting back to normal in the Warring States Era. There weren't nearly as many demons as there had been during Kagome's High School Years. When the sun was about to set over the last western high mountain, was when they finally agreed to leave for the village. Everyone stood and began to walk.  
  
"Look, Miroku." The monk gazed at Sango who was looking down at their baby in her arms. They watched Mikera sleep for a few seconds, the baby's chest rose and fell in a repeating pattern. Shippou smiled and looked at her as well.  
  
Kagome's hand silently worked its way into InuYasha's. They walked hand in hand behind the group for a few moments. He glanced at her in adoration; her eyes were fixed upon the young couple and their child, as if the perfect picture was theirs to have if they just held on a bit longer. "InuYasha..I can't wait. All of my life, I've been dreaming of the baby. OUR baby," her voice was soft and tender-in a way unlike he had ever heard before.  
  
He looked to her with a smile. She was so beautiful right then. Her big brown eyes showed and twinkled like the sparkling stars of the heavens. Her raven hair blew gently in the cool wind's breeze. Her pale skin etched by the last rays of the evening sun. If it was possible, she looked even more stunning.now that she was bearing his child. Everything was so different from when they first met.  
  
They continued into the village without speaking a word.  
  
Kagome lay beside InuYasha on one of the beds that had been prepared for them. She smiled. Though in the medieval ages, surrounded by her closest friends, next to the one man that she loved-who would (and most certainly COULD) protect her at all costs.she couldn't get to sleep. The fire that had glowed in the center of the room had long since faded during the night. She stirred and moved the weaved blanket closer onto InuYasha's side.  
  
"Uh..ummm.....Kagome?" the hanyou woke sleepily. "Shhh-shh. It's alright, InuYasha," She kissed his head and sat up onto her knees, "I'm just going out for a stroll. I'll be back in a minute." Gently moving the blanket over him even more and making absolute care as to not wake the others, Kagome went out into the night.  
  
"Brrr." She hugged her shoulders slightly, "Guess I shoulda brought a jacket," she sighed, "Oh well. Thank goodness this huge outfit is good for Something." Walking out of the village's entrance, she approached the sacred forest. She took a path (the same one that she had passed that morning) and slowly, slowly made her way to The tree.  
  
Kagome stood before the memory itself. Thousands of pictures, sights, and sounds filled her mind once more as she walked closer for a better inspection.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ah! The tree!" ~Finally, I'm almost home!~ *She made her way through the massive tangle of bushes and looked up with happy eyes; she expected to see her mom or brother or grandpa running towards her with opened, concerned arms. What she DID see, however, changed her life eternally..a boy pinned to a tree by a priestess's arrow. Roots had gnarled their way around most of his body.*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"InuYasha..and it all..started here," she whispered as she placed a hand on the smooth bark.  
  
*Another Flashback*  
  
*Sango took her slippers off next to the hot spring one by one, and then began to talk as she unlatched some of her armor.* "Well, I know the monk will try and peek at us, but..do you think InuYasha will?" "HA!!" *Kagome laughed out loud as she dove into the water.* "InuYasha? PEEK?! No way! He's such a cold fish." *Sango couldn't tell, but she could've sworn she saw a faint look of unhappiness in Kagome about that fact. "...Do you..WANT him to look?" *She calmly asked as she stepped in. Kagome was shocked at first and nearly began to yell in protest, but when she looked into Sango's eyes, she knew that she couldn't lie.* "..e..e-yes..actually. Heh." Sango smiled* "I know.." *she tilted her head back so that her glance was able to look at Miroku.* "..Sometimes..I feel that way too." *Kagome's eyes were as big around as plates. The two shared many secrets that night; most have still yet to be told.*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
((^_^ note: this one is BEFORE Sango came into the group)) *Beginning of new one*  
  
*Miroku walked towards a tree and sat down, deep in thought, as Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippou lazed around their chosen campground for the night. Kagome looked up from poking the fire in concern* "Miroku? Miroku, what's the matter?" *she dropped the stick that she was using to be burned in the fire as well, then got up, and walked over to sit next to him.* "You okay?" *she asked softly, looking up at the many stars in the sky.* "Fine. I'm fine, Lady Kagome..thank you.. for asking." *Kagome wasn't fooled nor would she be satisfied by that answer so easily. The empty look in his face, the grumpy tone- neither was like the Miroku she knew.* "You just seem so down, that's all. Com'on. You can tell me." *She grinned mischievously* "Don't force me to say SIT!" *Suddenly, InuYasha's voice could be heard-screaming as his upper half hit the ground. Kagome's face went red-it was so easy to get what she wanted out of InuYasha that way, but Miroku WASN'T InuYasha.* "Uh..whoops!!" *she yelled, gently waving to him in apology* "Uh, guess it shows how much I've abused that necklace.and poor InuYasha." *She winced slightly and it finally made Miroku crack a smile, then a slight chuckle, and finally, an outburst laugh. Kagome laughed with him until their sides hurt.* "Hey, see there! That's much better. *he nodded in agreement.* "I don't know what came over me just then. I guess..I guess I've just been so down lately.about this hellhole in my right hand.sometimes I wonder if any woman would want that in a husband. Heh. It's not exactly a virtue to have a curse on you, you know. What person would want that in their life? Especially for a child.." *his voice trailed off, but Kagome stuck with him almost throughout the entire night. The next day, he felt as if he was the most wonderful man alive!-from all of the pep talk he had been given.* "Thank you, Kagome." *he gave her a large hug suddenly.* "You've been such a help, I wish there was something I could do to repay you.." *Kagome felt something touch her..in a place that shouldn't have been touched, her rear end. SMACK! She stormed off in outrage* "LEECH!!! SEE IF I EVER HELP YOU AGAIN!!!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*And finally, the Grand-daddy of all Flashbacks* ((note: this one is JUST after Shippou came into the group.))  
  
*Kagome woke with a start from her sleeping-bag. She could barely make out the outlines of a small fox child as the fire had died out already* "Ummm.Shippou? Is that you?" *she rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up. Shippou was rummaging through her backpack, throwing many unwanted items to the side carelessly. Half of her pack had already been emptied.* "SHIPPOU?!" *she ran over and grabbed him tightly by the waist just as the words: "Ah HA!" came from his small mouth.* "Shippou! What are you doing?!" *she turned him around so that he was looking her face to face. He swiftly (and craftily hid something behind his back)* Noth-ing! *he wined defensively. She didn't buy it.* "Oh yeah, then what's that behind your BACK!" *she grabbed the object from behind him the same time she said 'back'.* "Hey! NO! Don't!" *It was too late. She had seen what he was attempting to steal* "My.. flashlight?" *she asked in a confused voice. She blinked a few times.* "Gimee!" *he snatched it back with a sniffle of shame. Twirling the object in his hand, Shippou began to explain his rude actions.* "You see, Kagome.I.I'm." *she could tell that he didn't want to say it.* ".You're what?" *he summed up his courage and blurted out the answer.* "I'MSCAREDOFTHEDARK, OK?! ((translation: I'm scared of the dark, ok?!)) There. I said it. *sniffle* Now, you're probably going to take it back and ridicule me and tell InuYasha and HE'LL ridicule me and..worst of all,.you'll make me sleep in the dark anyway!!! *he began to cry. Kagome smiled and put him in her lap softly.* Yes, my dear Shippou. I AM going to take it back. *his eyes got wide; he thought she was mocking him.* WaHHHHaaaaa!! *she smiled and realized her ill-used choice of words and quickly stood him up in front of her.* "Oh, Shippou, Shippou. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" *she pulled him in for a hug. His sniffles became less as she did. After a few moments, she pulled back to get her handkerchief* "There, there. Dry your eyes, little one." *she patted his teary-red eyes with a smile* "I'm so sorry. I am going to take the flashlight back, but I also am going to give you something even better to make up for it. Here. *she reached into her backpack to get a candle. His sad face brightened as she placed it gently into his tiny hands.* "Now, whenever you get scared of the dark, you can light it with your fox- fire and think of me." *he smiled and began to cry again-happy this time.* "Thank..thank you, Kagome." *he rubbed his eyes and lit it. The more the flame grew, the happier he felt. It had been the first and best gift he had ever received.*  
  
*End of all Flashbacks*  
  
She sighed one last time and left to go back to the village.  
  
~I hope that I'm always close to their hearts.~ Kagome thought to herself as she crept back into the bed next to InuYasha.  
  
((A/N: Well, *sigh*. Long chappie, but..it had to be done. lol. Lots of laughs in this one, but believe me when I say that the next one is the direct opposite. v_v. Stay tuned! You don't want to miss it!  
  
P.S.- I'm having a CONTEST for this story!! ^^ Yeah!! Call me picky, but I think the title for my story stinks! . So, whoever submits a good title in their review will be automatically entered. I'll check all entries in a bout a week or so (to give everyone a chance to enter), and then I'll decide on the winner. The winner will receive an e-mail from me once I have made my choice. I'll also post it up in the next chapter of this story. Good luck to all!)) 


End file.
